Cloud computing is a growing trend in the information technology industry. Several aspects of cloud computing are emerging, like the ability to offer infrastructure and services to businesses remotely without significant investments by those businesses and the ability to host, not just fixed websites or some fixed service, but to enable innovation and new business models and creativity on many different Operating Systems (OS) and levels of computer hardware, which is user selectable at the time of deployment and allocate dedicated physical memory, CPU and disk drives. These are deployed in an on-demand basis.
Smartphone applications and the ability to download applications into a multifunction handheld smartphone and make the smartphone an application specific device for use anywhere is a growing trend. Digital data generation is growing and management, search and backup of this digital data is becoming a significant challenge across multiple platforms ((PC, iPhone, iPOD/MP3, Gaming platforms (Wii, DSi, PS3, xBox)). Sharing of information and social networking is an important feature for modern Gen-X plus consumers. Social media companies such as Facebook, MySpace, Linkedin, Twitter, QQ (www.qq.com), and Renren (www.renren) are driving this trend. Media storage and network-attached storage (NAS) for data storage and retrieval have also grown rapidly with the increased amount of text data, graphic data, video data, and large software applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method that provides a smartphone management service in a cloud computing environment.